


Julius Root's death

by Alex_and_the_hamiltones



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, i am not crying you are crying, that scene as told by Julius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_the_hamiltones/pseuds/Alex_and_the_hamiltones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘If it makes any difference, I am proud of you Holly’ he had said, and he was glad that she knew; and he knew that whatever happened next, he would always be proud of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julius Root's death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> This is just a small project a good friend suggested me to write, and it is how I imagine Julius Root lived his last moments.  
> Enjoy and please let me know if there are any mistakes in here

Julius could feel it the moment he set a foot in shuttle port E37, something was off. He could feel it in his gut, and in so many years of experience it hadn’t been mistaken; he continued with the mission nonetheless.  
When both walked in he could distinguish a figure leaning against the shuttle’s wall, it had to be General Scalene, Holly secured him as the Commander walked towards the figure staying away from her gun’s trajectory at all times.  
“Stay still facing the wall!” Root instructed, the figure didn’t move an inch. He proceeded to push him with the tip of his gun “on your feet!”  
The limp figure of General Scalene fell on it side to the ground, Holly insisted they should get out of there. Root knew they had to get to the bottom of that, and take the goblin with them.  
Suddenly, a voice came from the creature’s chest, it was Scalene’s voice but it was definitely the phrasing a goblin would ever aspire to have. It rang a bell in Julius head but he couldn’t place it.  
Every cell in Root’s body was compelling him to move away, to take captain Short and leave the shuttle as soon as possible; just then, as the voice turned recognizable, he knew they were in real trouble.  
Opal Koboi appeared in the square secured to the goblin’s chest, and assured them that one of them would die right there and then. Julius heartbeat was rising considerably and, even beyond the cooling systems in their jumpsuits, he began sweating.  
As the pixie spoke the doors behind them shut, the elf tried to stop the mechanisms to no avail; they were trapped at Koboi’s mercy. He knew what he had to do, he had to take Holly out of there, she had to get out of there alive.   
They came out with a plan, he would take the goblin and both would fly away, easy like that; comma the knew that Opal probably had thought about it but there was no other option. His breathing was irregular, he was nervous and there was no way to hide it but he had to keep himself calm for their sake.  
As soon as he touched the goblin, the square attached to his chest was now on his own, breaking his ribs in the process.  
“D’Arvit!” He swore, fighting with all he had to stay on his feet, he had to be strong. Blue sparks began circling his torso, immediately healing the damage. He tried to take the device of striking him with the back of his gun but it was helpless.  
Holly moved forward and a beeping began emanating from the box.  
“Stop! It’s a proximity trigger! Stand back!” He exclaimed and his subordinate obeyed. Afterwards Koboi confirmed that fact along with the notice that he would blow up in under sixty seconds.  
As the numbers in his chest began counting down he tried everything he could think of, tell Foaly about Opal Koboi being free, convince Holly to leave, and all was useless. The pressure on his ribs was increasing by every second that passed.  
Finally the pixie announced the grande finale, as the mud people say: she was about to kill Fowl and his butler. Along with that she said that the device had a sweet spot to be deactivated, he knew it wasn’t true.  
“Holly, don’t take the shot! go out of range and save Artemis! This is the last order I’ll ever give you, don’t you dare disobeying me!” He exclaimed trying to hide the concern in his voice, he was already on his knees, blood filling his mouth and his magic long gone.  
“I have no choice Julius” she replied and his heart stopped for a second, he knew she was about to disobey him.  
“Don’t call me Julius! You always say that when you’re about to disobey me. Save Artemis, Holly”  
She didn’t listen, and Julius knew in that moment it was all over. Was he scared? Yes. Would he show it? Never. He just let out a long breath and lifted his visor to look at Holly one last time.  
And there she was, the young traffic officer who entered his office so many years ago with the word ‘D’Arvit’ written over her uniform, made a complete mess, the same elf that had been kidnapped by a Mud Boy and fought a troll twice without a second thought because lives were in danger; the young captain that he had pushed to give the best in every task, in every mission, she was now part of the LEP Recon Elite. He smiled gently at her, knowing he had done a good job, and that she would continue doing her job as excellent as ever.  
“Be well” he wished her, as his final seconds ticked by. And just then, as an orange spark began to blossom on his chest he thought about the last conversation they had before all this madness began.  
‘If it makes any difference, I am proud of you Holly’ he had said, and he was glad that she knew; and he knew that whatever happened next, he would always be proud of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is very much welcomed as well as any headcanon you may have, I'm sure we'll sort something out.  
> I'm on Tumblr as holly-take-the-wheel if anyone is interested  
> Have a nice day/evening/night


End file.
